Current methods of providing personalized images on mugs and similar-type articles require relatively expensive equipment. In particular, a consumer typically goes to a third party where an image is electronically taken through the use of a video camera, and is then produced onto a transfer medium. The image on the transfer medium is then transferred to the mug through the use of a relatively expensive mug press, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,019,193 and 5,296,081. For a typical individual consumer, it is not cost effective to own these expensive types of equipment. Furthermore, an ordinary consumer would typically not have the skills or knowledge to produce high quality images for transferring onto a mug using this equipment In addition, there is relatively limited opportunity for the consumer to personalize or add creativity to the image to be transferred to a mug without substantial cost.